RWBY Oath under clear sky
by BlackendBlade
Summary: Accepting the past is one thing, fighting is another, much easier method for Yusaku Kurogane, having no one to trust, no where to go, he is invited by Ozpin to Beacon Academy, a second chance at life, new meetings and a new goal awaits, but will his past stay where it belongs? Or will it intrude in his future? Formally 'What Makes us Human' being rewritten.
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0- Friend or Foe?

The summer night sky was clear, the skies over Vytal were perfect, the night sky dotted with small specks of light and the shattered moon hung overhead, a single Beowolf soon fell breaking the silence, standing on it's back was a single, bloodied young man, his long chin length hair covering his eyes and his mouth open as he struggled to catch his breath, his weapon, a black and white long sword was stabbed into Grimm's back, it's head lobbed off a few meters in front of him.

He soon caught his breath than finally looked up, his hair parting to the right, revealing a sharp onyx eye, "Tch…" He clicked his tongue soon ripping his blade from the Beowolf's spine and watching as their numbers only increased, more Beowolves, all of accompanied by Creepers, a Geist that took possession of a broken down Atlesian Paladin Prototype,

"Right…attracted to hatred…" The young man cursed bitterly, he swung his blade to the side and stepped forward, his steps becoming quicker until he broke into a full run, he slid underneath the first Beowolf before jumping up the moment he was underneath it, he went into a spinning motion his blade's edge catching the Beowolf's abdomen cutting clean through it, his eye quickly snapping to the side watching a second lunge at him, he back stepped and unleashed a swift two hit strike, the first strike amputating it's arms and the final a stab to the side of it's head.

He once again ripped the blade up, this time agitating the Fire Dust loaded in, with a swift, vertical strike he sent a wave of fire forward catching a single Beowolf while the others broke their formation. The young man got into a low stance only to hear a metallic click coming from behind, his eye widen soon glancing over to find the Geist taking aim and shooting out a black mass. The young man cursed out loud using his weapon to block the Bullet, only to be launched back his blade soon breaking in half.

"Nrgh!" He grunted upon impact, soon flipping over and dodging the claws of a hungry Beowolf, this continued on until he found himself cornered by the pack, it's Alpha soon making itself visible, giving one final howl as it ordered the first to pounce, The young man watched as the black beast lunged forward, something inside of him soon agitated, his hair rose slightly soon revealing both eyes and the scaring underneath and above his right, his eyes soon flashed crimson and with a feral roar he thrusted his right hand forward, the black gauntlet glowing with bits of crimson and deep purple, and as the Beowolf came close a pair of Claws pierced through and with a single uppercut, the young man rose, his hand the very claw that tore through the beast, he soon landed swiping at a second, than a third, a fourth, A Fifth! He tore through the Grimm with a gleam of crimson killer intent in his eyes, he soon spotted his shattered sword, soon taking it's remains with his right, which at the same time, caused his claws to retract to its gauntlet,

"Round two then…" He hummed at the Alpha and Geist, his eyes continued with their crimson glow, as a surge of energy ran down his weapon returning it to life, he raced forward this time throwing his weapon at the Alpha, the beast unable to dodge in time, the sword stabbed into its mouth and the moment the young man stepped forward he roared and once again called his claws, balling them up before slamming it into the handle of his sword, shooting it forward like a projectile, a projectile that pierced the heavy, rusted armor, and finally tore the Geist of out it's only form of protection, the young man watched as the Geist was pinned against the ground, and as he stepped forward he readied his claws once more, with his left he tore the blade out and finally brought his claws into the Geist's Abdomen. The Grimm, like the rest, being reduced to nothing but ash.

The young man staggered back, his claws reacting once again, his eyes returning to their usual onyx glow, his breath rough and labored, soon about to fall forward, only to use his blade to catch himself, once again struggling to catch his breath. "Damn….Damn it…" He growled shaking his head trying to force himself to focus.

"Well, isn't this interesting?" A man's voice called out to him, the young man jolted, his eyes sharpening to deadly edges before he recovered enough to stand on his own, he brought his blade out of the ground, soon shifting over to find two men behind him.

'Huntsmen….Fan-Freaking-tastic….' He groaned internally, he readied his blade, his body shaking from exhaustion,

"Put the sword down kid, we aren't trying to fight ya, and we ain't trying to hurt ya…" The first said calmly, his hair short and black, most of it slicked back with bangs falling over his forehead, he was dressed in a grey dress shirt, black slacks, and a black and red cape, the other a man with grey hair and calm brown eyes hidden behind round glassed, this man was dressed in a green coat and black suit, his left hand holding a cane with his right a….coffee mug? Must be a way to distract him…

"Yeah…wonder…how…many time's…I've heard that…" The young man said between breaths, he switched his sword over to his left and soon agitated his claws, his eyes once again gaining their crimson glow, he then aimed his sword at the two men, "I…Don't…give a damn…I won't go back…I…Refuse…to go back…if…You want me….Yer gonna have'ta kill me…I…Won't go down without a fight…I'll…kill more…of you bastards if need be…" He growled. The first man than stepped before his companion,

"Ozpin, stand back." The first man said, reaching for the sword on his lower back, only for the other to shake his head, he gave his companion his cane and coffee mug.

"Stay here Qrow," Was all that needed to be said as the man known as Ozpin stepped forward, The young man was exhausted, malnourished, no older than the students coming to his school, a young man with battle senses sharpen to the level an adult, of a graduate of his Academy, his crimson eyes spoke his story, a young man forced into something he didn't want, forced to fight both humans and Grimm, having taken the lives of man Human and Faunus, no friends, never knowing emotions outside of hatred and killing intent, never knowing the love of a family, nor the joy of friends, the fear of death long since extinguished…no light in his eyes, nothing but cold voids of crimson.

Ozpin stepped forward, the young man clicked his tongue quickly raising his sword…only to feel a pulse run down his body, the crimson glow from his eyes fading away, his claws retracting for a final time, his grip on his sword failing and his body falling forward, his vision growing hazy, becoming darker, only to feel someone catch him. "Qrow, we're leaving now! We're returning to the Academy now! Pick up his weapon and let's go now!" Ozpin exclaimed.

"D-damn…it…I…won't…let you…." The young man growled, his glare on wavering, he rose his right hand weakly and tried to fight back, a single, weak punch was all he could muster, no actual impact, not against him, the older man didn't have to use his aura to protect him, his strength had finally left his body, his vision soon followed, and as his consciousness followed, the final words he heard, we're….reassuring…

"Don't worry, we've got you now, you'll be safe where we are taking you."

…Maybe…a Nap wouldn't kill him

It was sudden, his eyes snapped open as the young man quickly sat up, his onyx eyes quickly scanning the room he had been sleeping in…nothing like the prisoner cell like room he had grown accustomed to, he had slept in a soft bed, with an equally soft pillow, his body covered in warm, and soft blankets, the cleanest linen, a first from the tattered, dirty sheets he were allow back at the 'Prison', his dirty, tattered, blood soaked clothes replaced by black and navy blue pajamas, folded on the chair next to his bed a clean set of clothes with a note.

'For when you wake up, some fresh clean clothes, I had my friend pick them out for you, your room has a shower, I'll check in every two hours in case you wake up and I'm not there

Ozpin'

The young man said nothing, soon getting out of his bed and walking over to the clothes which he took into his hands before walking to the only other door in the room, he stripped down soon taking note of the white bandages around his chest, arms and legs, soon realizing that he couldn't see out of his left eye, he walked over to the mirror moving his long hair and revealing the bandages around his eye, the young man sighed, soon removing the bandages and tossing them away, soon searching the cabinet for a new set. An easy find, he placed them down and jumped into the shower, soon enjoying his first warm shower in, who knows how long at this point, he allowed himself a small smile with a content sigh soon escaping his throat, but once he opened his eyes, once he realized the situation, his smile faded away, his eyes sharpening once again, he shook his head before stepping out of the shower, he took the towel from the rack and dried himself off before wrapping his wounds with fresh, new bandages, he took the clothes set out for him and threw them on, a simple black t-shirt with a dark grey button down, which he left the top two buttons open, he then threw on the black and navy blue, hooded jacket up and over his tops, his legs were soon held in dark navy blue, almost black, boot cut jeans, he slipped on the soft black socks and his new black leather boots, fixing the straps tight enough that it was comfortable.

He stepped back out and onto his bed, His eyes closing with his hands behind his head. A few moments of silence passed on before someone knocked on the door.

"…It's open," he called out, the door soon opened and in came the same grey haired man from yesterday, alongside him, a woman with bright blond hair and sharp emerald eyes. Eyes that soften up upon seeing the way he sat, eyes that were filled with…pity? His eyes only sharpen at the two.

The man soon brought out a long silver case and placed it on the bed. "Your sword, your Gauntlet we allowed you to keep, a sign of trust," The man smiled

"Then you would've let me keep my sword…" the young man shot back. The woman could see what Ozpin meant, he knew nothing but enemies, no allies, a young man who had been through more battles than any soldiers alive, even as they spoke, his sharp, onyx eyes scanned the room, taking note of every little detail in the room, every possible exit, the window, the door, and if need be, his weapon, one of the many possibly way he could cut them both down.

Ozpin soon broke the tension with a light laugh. The young man's eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed. "I missed the joke…the hell's funny?" He growled,

"Nothing, I just wanted to break the tension, you see, I took your sword and took it to a good friend for some repairs and upgrades, reinforcing the blade, making it stronger soon on and so forth."

The young man's glare soon fell, as did his glare. "H-Huh!? Are you an idiot or something!? Don't you have any form of common sense!? Why would you give your Enemy, a stronger, reinforced weapon!?" He growled,

"Because we aren't your enemy," The man said and took a seat next to the young man's bed, he nodded to the woman, who in turn moved away from the door, and to Ozpin's side, the young man simply perceived this as a threat, he opened the box soon taking his sword and drawing it from its scabbard. The woman jolted soon reaching for a…Riding Crop? Ozpin, on the other hand, simply rose his hand,

"Once you leave the room you simply take a left down the hall and there's an elevator to the first floor, the rest is a clear way out, there's an Airship dock down the path, you can leave and make it back to Vale within the hour."

The young man rose a brow, the man on the other hand smile. "A way out, no need to cause unnecessary damages that need to be paid for, so, if you feel like leaving, than your free to do so, but, I can reassure you this, we won't be able to help you."

"Help me?" The young man questioned, now lowering his blade, the woman nodded. "The Headmaster has explained your situation to me, and Qrow has dug up some information, well what we could find."

"Oh?"

Ozpin nodded. "Yes, you're an escapee from a Lab deep within Atlas' lab, a private owned company working outside of Atlas' military, while we couldn't find what type of experiments they've done to you, we can say, that they will stop at nothing to get you back, D.E.M.'s number 1 Assassin, the sole survivor of Project Revenant, Code named Eclipse." Ozpin hummed,

The young man's eyes narrowed at the use of that code name, he cursed bitterly than moved his blade, the woman stood ready, only to watch him sheath the blade, which he then hooked to his belt

"Don't call me by that damned name…" He growled, he than plopped back down on the bed, he let out a small sigh. "Alright, you got my attention, Ozpin." He spoke, his eye shifting over to the man, who than gave a small, reassuring smile. "Good than, We know that D.E.M will stop at nothing when it comes to getting you back, so, say you were to join my academy, become a student, that gives your four years for us to figure out a plan, four years of freedom, four years to experience a somewhat normal life,"

"A normal life?" The young man questioned. Ozpin nodded. "Yes, you'll have the chance to create bonds, to make friends, a chance to redeem yourself, to experience the joys of life, All you need to do, is come to my Academy, away from Atlas, away from D.E.M," Ozpin said soon reaching into his jacket pocket, the young man moved for his sword, only to find him bring out a letter, carefully, and cautiously, he took the letter and opened it.

"Beacon…Academy? A school for Hunters?" He questioned, his eyes keeping their edge as he looked over at the two, Ozpin nodded, "Allow me to formally introduce myself, I am Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, and this is my colleague, Professor Glynda Goodwitch, Young man, we formally invite you to Beacon Academy," Ozpin said,

The young man closed his eyes. "…This life…I won't have to kill others…I won't be forced to kill? Will…Will I really be given my own freedoms?" The Revenant questioned, opening his cold, emotionless onyx eyes,

"We swear that you won't have to kill for a mission, you won't be forced to kill another person, Human or Faunus, and we can guarantee your freedoms. The choice is ultimately yours." Ozpin said,

The young man was silent, he folded the letter, the two instructors looked at each other, worried for his coming answer. "…Yusaku…" He suddenly said, the two jolted looking at the young man, who opened his eyes and looked at them before closing them once again. "My name, you can't exactly fill out a form without a name, my name is Yusaku Kurogane…"


	2. Yusaku Kurogane Bio Bonus

Character Bio- Yusaku Kurogane

Age- 17 Years old

D.O.B- ?

Weight- 160 LBs

Height- 5'11''

Aura Color- Black/Magmatic red

Handedness- Ambidextrous

Hair Color- Black with white tips

Eye Color- Onyx (normal) Crimson (Once agitated)

Occupation-Assassin (Formerly) Student (Current)

Affiliation- D.E.M (Formerly) Beacon (Current)

Weapon(s)- One Handed Long Blade-Night Sky, Organic Claws

Semblance- Unknown

Relatives- Unnamed Mother (Status Unknown) Unnamed Father (Status Unknown)

Outfits

Original- Torn black shirt, with torn pants, and worn out boots,

Current- A black hooded jacket over a Dark Grey button down, black t-shirt, dark navy blue pants, black combat boots, and cloak over right shoulder.

Personality- Quiet, on edge, easily annoyed, easily angered, unable to trust, unable to show emotions.

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Howdy everyone, BlackEnd here officially introducing Yusaku Kurogane, the main protagonist of our story, He does come off as rude and uncaring, but he doesn't really know how to show emotions outside of anger or annoyance, nor what's it's like to be Human, while other Revenant's will be introduced at different points, their exact alignments are undecided as of now, while I do have a solid Idea for the first one to be Introduced, but! Until then, Enjoy this little Preview of the first Official Chapter of the series, Thanks for Reading, and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1- Preview

He cursed himself for not back tracking, but his internal cursing was quickly cut off as a single sneeze, caused a large mess, as an explosion shook the grounds and a bright flash practically blinded him and the loud noise almost deafening, the air going from hot and cold, sparks of lightning lashed out at the same time as well, He sighed and looked over to find two young woman, both dressed in opposite colors, the two seemed to bicker before the young woman stormed off towards him, she caught him watching the spectacle and frowned. "Anything you want to say?" She hummed.

Yusaku simply sighed and began walking past her, not really acknowledging her until he was with ear shot of her to which he replied with. "…Nice display Ice Queen…"

"Ah! Wh-Wha, Ice Queen!?" She exclaimed, she stomped her feet before continuing forward, he watched as the other girl dropped to her knees and soon her back.

"Welcome to beacon…" She moaned,

Yusaku stopped in front of her and extended his hand to her. "Get up kid," Was all he said, the young woman jolted and looked up at him, she sat up and took his hand, a small smile across her lips, with nervous blush dusting her face,

"H-Hi, I'm Ruby…"

Yusaku nodded. "If you're looking for the auditorium than it's down that way." Yusaku said jabbing his thumb in the general direction before taking off. "Ah! W-wait!" Ruby called out.

'Ah dammit…' Yusaku muttered, the smaller girl soon fell in step with him. "I didn't get your name."

"I never gave it to you."

"Eh? Why not?"

"Because I don't intend to, plus this is a school for people of 17 years of age and above, not 14 and below, the Middle school is back in Vale." Yusaku growled.

That's all folks! Thank's again and I hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Destined Meetings

Now that he thought about it…How does he go about talking to others? Yusaku walked through the crowd of students, his expression poker faced as usual, but honestly…he was unsure of what to do, the young man looked around finding people already speaking with others, until he sensed something, a pulse coming from nearby, as if someone was calling to him. He scanned the area soon finding a single person standing by the forest path leading to the fountain, something was off about them, something familiar,

'Wait…another Revenant?' he followed after them, his weapon sheathed, but his right hand resting on its handle, he continued the path, following the cloaked person until they reached the dimly lit fountain area. The person stopped at the fountain,

"So, what was that about?" He questioned darkly, Yusaku's eyes sharpen to deadly edges, and the person took a simple step a sigh escaping them. "Oh well, I took a wrong turn, I didn't expect you to find, Mr. Number-One-Revenant," she hummed, the young woman removed her hoodie,

Yusaku's eyes narrowed at the mention of 'Revenant'.

"I was right…" He muttered under his breath

The woman spun around revealing long auburn hair swept to the side a single emerald green eye and a black eye patch over her right, under her cloak was a black suit jacket with a white blouse underneath, daggers attached to blue, frilly skirt, she grabbed the hem of her skirts and curtseyed, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Subject 0001, Eclipse, I'm Subject 0009, Gorgon, my real name however, is Ophelia, it has more a pleasant ring to it, don't you think?" She hummed,

Yusaku drew Nameless and aimed it at the woman, his sharp onyx eyes keeping their trained glare on the woman. "Alright then…so, two questions for ya, First, I guess there's more than just us, second, why is the project still up? It should've ended during the last testing."

Ophelia hummed and took a step to the side, her hands behind her swaying hits. "Hmm, Well, to answer you questions in order, I'd say yes, there are others, as for why there's more Revenants…well, I guess 'father' got bored again, but to think you would falsify documents and enter Beacon…or could it be the headmaster assisted you?" Yusaku remained silent his blade still aimed for her, the young woman smiled, "Well, I'll take my leave…" She hummed,

"Hold it!" Yusaku rushed forward then swung his black and lifeless grey sword, the woman hummed and with a single dagger stopped his blade, Yusaku's eyes widen and Ophelia simplysmiled. "Now now, my darling, we'll have time to play rough later." She said, Yusaku gnashed his fangs glaring daggers at the woman, who merely licked her lips, her cheeks grow red. "Ahh, yes, that's what I've been waiting to see, that sharpness, that feeling of killer intent rolling off your body, Aaaahhhh, How it excites me. The Rebellious son, and lone survivor of Dolls Fall!" She hummed.

Yusaku's eyes widen, soon sharpening, as a crimson glow held his once onyx eyes, he kicked Ophelia back. A surprise to the woman, she looked up at her 'Darling' watching as Nameless suddenly vanished and as a Black and red aura erupted from his shoulder, soon encasing it and forming a claw of black and red mass.

Ophelia laughed and just as easily blocked the coming strike, "You restricted yourself! You are actually keeping yourself from using those powers father gave you!"

"BE QUIET!" Yusaku shouted driving his left fist into Ophelia's jaw before once again swinging his claws, a strike Ophelia managed to evade soon twisting her body and going into a back flip, once she landed she smiled happily.

"Ahh…aahhh! That's the rage I've heard so much about, sadly our time is over for now, I'll see you around, my darling." She smiled

"OI, WAIT DAMMIT!" Yusaku ran towards her, all before the young woman disappeared, leaving nothing but a puddle of water in her place.

Yusaku cursed bitterly, the aura claws he projected soon fading away replacing it with Nameless, he sheathed his sword then scanned the small area. "…Dammit…Which way did I come from again?"

Yusaku continued to curse himself for getting lost but His internal cursing was quickly cut off as he arrived at the docks, where a single sneeze caused a large mess, as an explosion shook the grounds the air going from hot to cold, sparks of lightning lashed out at the same time as well,

He sighed and looked over to find two young woman, both dressed in opposite colors, the two seemed to bicker before the white haired, blue eyed young woman stormed off his direction him, she caught him watching the spectacle,

She scowled at the young man. "Anything you want to say?"

Yusaku simply sighed and began walking past her, not really acknowledging her until he was within ear shot of her to which he replied with. "…Nice show Ice Queen…"

"Ah! Wh-Wha, Ice Queen!?" She exclaimed, she looked at the young man as he walked towards the younger girl, she only spun on her heels than stomped into her next step.

"Welcome to Beacon…" the younger girl moaned falling to her back

Yusaku stopped in front of her and extended his hand to her. "Get up kid," Was all he said, the young woman jolted and looked up at him, she sat up and took his hand, a small smile across her lips, with nervous blush dusting her face,

"H-Hi, I'm Ruby…"

Silence befell the young man, his eyes narrowed as a small pain struck his chest, but soon he shook it off. "If you're looking for the auditorium than it's down that way." Yusaku said jabbing his thumb in the general direction before taking off. "Ah! W-wait!" Ruby called out.

'Dammit not again…' Yusaku muttered, the smaller girl soon fell in step with him. "I didn't get your name."

"I never gave it to you."

"Eh? Why not?"

"Because I didn't intend to make friends here, I'm just here to train, nothing more, nothing less." Yusaku growled

"Hmm, your kinda mean, aren't you?" Ruby's eyes furrowed a little.

"Not a good guy, that's for sure."

"Eh? I wouldn't say you're a bad guy," She smiled soon stepping in front of him, her hands behind her back, a pure innocent smile across her lips. "I mean, you are joining this school too, meaning you're trying to be a Huntsmen and protect people, that doesn't make you a bad guy in my books, maybe mean, but not a bad guy." She said,

Yusaku's eyes narrowed, the slight pain in his chest soon returning, a pain he choose to ignore and continue walking forward allowing Ruby to talk his ear off in an attempt to get him to open up. 'This kid's annoying…the hell were you thinking, letting a kid attend, Ozpin…What the Hell are you thinking? But…at the same time…she reminds me of…' For a moment Yusaku's eyes soften, the sharp pain returning once again, he clenched his fists ignoring the pain, repressing those memories…

The two soon arrived at the Auditorium, Ruby smiled soon scanning the area, "Ah! Look, there's my sister! We can jo-Eh? Hey? Where did you go? Awww…" Ruby moaned while kicking the ground,

Yusaku gave a relieved sigh, he stood himself at the back wall with his arms closed, far enough from the crowd of students, far enough to be on his own, his mind all over the place, between his meeting with another Revenant, Ophelia, the Ice Queen, and finally the little girl known as Ruby, why couldn't he meet someone that WOULDN'T give him any form of headache, or be a potential threat,

His thoughts were once again cut off upon hearing chewing next to him, he jolted and looked over to find a young man with short brown hair slicked back, he was dressed in a white and black outfit consisting of a white and grey hoodie that was left open with a black t-shirt underneath, a silver breast plate, his legs clad in grey shorts and a pair of red and white sneakers. On his hip was a long blade combined with a rifle, in his hand was a bag of chips which he was enjoy. He noticed Yusaku looking at him with a surprised expression, he grinned.

"Sorry, I kinda got lost and got hungry, but don't worry! If you want to get some snacks I know where the School shop is at now!" He said triumphantly. Yusaku couldn't believe it,

'J-Just how carefree is this guy?!'

"Oh right! I'm Ace, Ace Obsidian, Nice to meet ya buddy!" The young man moved his bag of potato chips to his other hand and extended his hand to Yusaku. The young man snapped out of his stupor but remained dazed. "Y-Yusaku…Yusaku Kurogane…" The young man named Ace broke into a toothy carefree grin than said. "Well than Yusaku! It's great to meet ya! To celebrate our new friendship, here's a gift!" Ace said handing him one of his many snacks. "Y-Yeah…Th-Thanks…"

'THEHELLJUSTHAPPENED!?'

"By the way, Yusaku, you know what happened back at the docks? I heard there was an explosion,"

"Huh? Oh that? Some girls got into an argument and one of them sneezed and exploded or something, some kind of weird Semblance I guess." He shrugged slowly recovering from his confused stupor.

"Ah, Makes sense, I wound up helping this guy who was blowing chunks on the Aircraft, we got lost, and were practically walking aimlessly for about an hour or so, that's when I got hungry." Ace chuckled,

"H-Huh…In-Interesting."

Ace grinned. "Well! I was always told to make things interesting for my friends in any way possible, Plus I saw you over here avoiding the crowd, figured I'd come and chat it up with you." Ace grinned, Yusaku blinked. 'Do…Human's normally approach stranger's that are alone?'

"I'd say it's working pretty well considering how quick we became friends, I mean, you don't really say much, but you seem like a cool guy, Oh, Look it's starting!" Ace grinned and pointed the stage, where Ozpin appeared, Yusaku looked over finding the man walking to the stage and stopping on the microphone, he tapped the head of it checking to make sure it was operating well, and once he nodded with satisfaction, He began to his speech, but something felt…off,

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

"Whoa, some opening words." Ace whistled, Yusaku nodded. "Yeah, he's normally not like this…is something bothering him perhaps?"

"Eh? You sound like you know him personally."

"Sort of, Ozpin sort of adopted me, he's my legal Guardian until I leave Beacon, or I find my own family." Yusaku shrugged, he then heard sniffling coming from his new friend, he looked over and found his new friend with tears streaming down his face.

"Waaah! That's so sad man!" He cried out suddenly hugging Yusaku, garnering the attention of other students.

"Waagh! O-Oi! Get off me will ya!? Come on, Your getting my jacket wet from you disgusting fluids!" Yusaku growled trying to pry Ace off of him, "Wwaaaahhh! Yusaku, that's so mean man! M-My tears aren't disgusting! Their Pure! Come on man, It's okay to feel sad!" Ace cried.

"I SAID LET GO DAMMIT!"

WACK!

"Yeowch!"

Night had finally settled, everything until now was smooth sailings, Glynda showed the students to the Locker room where they stored their weapons and other gear and finally where they would be sleeping, the place Yusaku instantly recognized as the ball room. She had told them they would be sleeping here for the night and to prepare for the Initiation tomorrow,

Yusaku had finished changing into his sleep wear and brushed his teeth, in his ears were his ever present ear buds as he returned to the ball room, his hoodie up and shadowing much of his features, and once he stepped into the mass room lined with sleeping bags…all he found was a majority of the girls giggling to themselves pointing out some of the shirtless boys that were either flexing or rough housing in an attempt to show off.

He merely scoffed and pushed his way past them, soon finding a spot in the back void of anyone, he tossed his bag down and plopped down on the mat. He plopped down his dull onyx eyes shifting out to the window before taking notes of the day's events, his troubles with speaking to others, his meeting with Ophelia…another Revenant, meeting Ruby, and his first actual friend? Ace, soon he noticed someone approaching him, he mentally prepared himself, ready to call his claws, and He couldn't take the chance if it was Ophelia trying to do something to him, but instead he found Ace walking over to him with a toothy grin

He removed his ear buds. "What can I do for you, Ace?" He asked.

"Nah, just seeing if these other mats are open." He grinned, Yusaku gave a small nod, Ace's grin only grew as he plopped down on the mat next to him. "Pretty crazy huh? We're getting the chance to take Beacon's initiation tomorrow! I can't wait man!" Yusaku only blinked at the hyper active young man than gave a sigh, "I suppose,"

"Ah come on man! Ah-ha! I got it! You're just shy ain'tcha? No worries! I got some people you can meet!" He grinned, He stood up and made his way over, soon stopping and motioning Yusaku to follow, the young man simply shrugged. 'I…suppose no harm can come from it…' He stood up fixing his hoodie and following after him, a move he quickly regretted.

"Urk…" Yusaku grunted his brow twitching.

"Yo, Ruby, Yang!" Ace grinned greeting a familiar short girl, and a tall blond, "Ah! Hey Ace, Oh! It's You!" Ruby exclaimed pointing at the young man,

"Oh? You two already know each other?" Ace questioned

"Sort of," Ruby said,

"Not really." Yusaku replied with his arms folded, "Oh? Well! Yang, Ruby, this is my Buddy, Yusaku Kurogane, Yusaku, this is Yang Xiao Long and her sister Ruby Rose," All of this before Yusaku could even stop him, he let out a mild groan, 'Dammit…I dropped my guard…'

"Yusaku, so that's your name," Ruby said softly

"Oh, so you do know each other," Yang smiled than offered a hand. "Welp! A friend of Ruby's is a friend of mine." She said, Yusaku looked at her hand the let out a small breath.

"We aren't friends, only person I trust is this one," Yusaku said jabbing a thumb at Ace, 'For whatever reason.'

"Yowch, someone's cold hearted, come on buddy, Lighten up! You can't make friends like that!" Yang grinned,

"Don't need them, they'll only get in the way, besides, we're only gonna know each other for a while, Either way, I made it this far on my own." Yusaku replied

"What about your fa-"

"Don't have one, only family I had died a couple years back." Yusaku replied,

"O-oh…Sorry…" Yang said softly, Ace noticed the drop in mood then soon noticed the fifth member of the group. "Oh, hey there, what's your name?" He quickly asked the black haired young woman, she looked up from her book.

"Blake Belladonna." She replied

"Nice night right?" Ace grinned.

'Oh here we go." Yusaku rolled his eyes knowing what the young man was about to attempt, as did Yang, the blonde couldn't help but muffle her laughter while Ruby cocked her head in confusion.

"Yeah, almost as nice as this book…that I will continue to read…"

"Ah…Psst! Yusaku, Back me up! Be my wingman!" He whispered over to the young man, who only groaned and slapped his forehead. 'Why am I even entertaining this?'

"What's it about?" Ruby's sudden question shocked the group of five

"Huh?" Blake blinked in surprise

"Your book. Does it have a name?"

"Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake explained her book

"Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!" Yang said sarcastically

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!" Ruby gushed

"And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake questioned

'No such thing as a happy ever after or heroes that'll save someone in distress.' Yusaku rolled his eyes, not choosing to speak this words aloud, but it was Ruby's choice of words that surprised him

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"

A small smile came across Blake's lips, admiring Ruby's young innocence, "That's... very ambitious for a child" but her smile soon turned into a grim frown,

"Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Yusaku suddenly spoke up, his arms folded before him

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better." Ruby smiled

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang cried out with joy, at the same time lifting her darling little sister into the air hugging her.

At the same time Ruby began to kick out like a kitten wishing to be left on the ground, "Cut it out!" The forced sisterly bonding soon evolved into a dust cloud of fighting limbs and stars.

Ace chuckled and black laughed slightly, while Yusaku looked at the group before him, only remember his time with his original group, his 'Family', allowing himself a faint smile that just as quickly vanished, "Well, Ruby, Ace, Yang, Yusaku, it's a pleasure to ha-"

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" It was the Ice Queen that stormed up to the scene of Ruby trapping Yang's legs, like the rest of them she was in her pajamas.

But the moment she spotted Yusaku and Yang the trio exclaimed at each other "Oh, not you again!" with Yusaku adding Ice Queen at the end.

"I-Ice Queen!? I have a Proper name you brute!"

"Yeah, I just don't care enough to remember!" Yusaku growled

"Well remember it you uncivilized brute, it's Weiss Schnee!" Weiss hissed the two practically inches apart from each other.

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby yelped with worry, both to break up the looming fight between the two, and as she realized that people were in fact trying to sleep.

"Oh, now you're on my side!"

"I was always on your side!"

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!"

"You're startin' to give me a damn migraine…" Yusaku growled while pinching the bridge of his nose

Blake, who rolls her eyes at the fight, simply closes her book, reaches over to grab her candle, and blows it out,

The Next Morning

After a lengthy wake up, Yusaku was the first at the cliff, once again dressed in his battle garb with Nameless fixed to his belt, as time went on he noticed the other test takers arriving, along with Professor Goodwitch.

"Sleep well, ?"

"…Amazingly…yeah." He replied, Glynda smiled giving a small nod, soon catching Ozpin.

Ozpin soon stepped before the group with his ever present coffee mug. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest. Different kinds of Grimm live here, all ready to kill you at a moment's notice, this will be your chance to fight back, and show us what you are made of, we will not interfere nor give assistance, only stepping in if your life is in true danger,"

"Before we start, I wish to clear up any confusion, Yes, you will be broken into teams of four or even five, your partners will be decided by who you make Eye contact with first, and with who you work well with," Glynda said.

"Urk, T-Teams?" Yusaku groaned,

"Yes , "Glynda nodded.

"On that note! The moment you touch down, the first person you make eye contact with will be your Partner for the next four years."

'Ahhh crap.'

"U-Um, P-Professor Ozpin, when you say touch down, D-Do you mean we will be dropped off by Helicopter or…?" A blonde young man questioned, his voice quivering.

"Oh? No Mr. Arc, you will be landing on your own, with your own Land Strategy." Ozpin smiled, Yusaku watched as one student was launched, he sighed and drew his Nameless from its scabbard. "Oh I SEEEEEEE-ENHEHEHE!" Jaune whimpered as he was launched into a full on cartwheel. Yusaku couldn't help but sigh. "You're a sadistic bastard Ozpin."

Ozpin smiled. "Good morning to you too, Yusaku, and Good luck." Yusaku was soon launched himself, the young man managed to spin in the air and gain his barings, his onyx eyes sharpening as he found a good way to slow himself down, he soon came close to a large tree and with Nameless went into a spinning slash that hooking Nameless into the tree before spinning down it's trunk and landing.

"Alright than…just gotta pass this damn thing, find the temple, grab a damn relic and get out…just gotta make sure I don't make eye contact with anyone." He sighed and walked forward through the forest, a few solid minutes of silence passed before he heard rustling coming from the bushes, he spun around getting into his stance with Nameless before him.

"Ow! Hey! Stop pushing! Weiss that hurt!" A voice came from beyond, Yusaku cocked a brow upward, 'That voice…sounds very familiar…and NOT in a good way…"

"Then hurry up!" Another voice snapped, soon pushing the other forward a loud squeak coming from the first as a familiar black and re haired girl was pushed through the bushes and stopping directly in front of Yusaku, Silver eyes soon meeting Onyx Eyes.

"Aah!" Ruby gasped,

Yusaku's brow twitched in disbelief,

"F-Fancy meeting you here, Yusaku." Ruby laughed a little, behind her came the Ice Que-I mean Weiss Schnee. A long sigh escaped his lips as he spun around, turning his back on the two girls

"Give me a break, for FU-"

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Emerald Forest

Ozpin watched the gathering from the hilltops, the Headmaster with his right hand watching over the students through Professor Goodwitch's tablet, watching as Jaune was saved by Pyrrha, Ren exploding the head of a King Taiju, Blake and Yang joining forces, the eventual joining of Ren and Nora, with Nora hitching a ride on an Ursa, Jaune and Pyrrha fleeing from a heavily armored Death Stalker, and finally as Ruby and Weiss hitched a ride on a massive Nevermore with Yusaku following after them on foot.

"This year is shaping up to be a strange one." Ozpin hummed shortly after taking a sip from his ever present mug, Professor Goodwitch looked over to headmaster then back to the screen, her eyes focused on Yusaku, who stopped momentarily to dispatch a pack of Beowolves,

"You're worried about , aren't you?"

Professor Goodwitch gave a solid nod, "I can't help but think I've heard the name Kurogane somewhere before…and after Qrow went to the Facility and retrieved his file…"

Ozpin nodded himself closing his eyes and letting out a breath. "We'll have to debrief him when we get the chance…but for now, let him have time to grow accustom and to open up." Ozpin smiled at his assistant.

"Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!" Weiss' cries echoing from above the forest where Yusaku ran after their 'ride'.

"We're fine! Stop worrying!" Ruby's voice followed right after

"I am so far beyond worrying!"

"In a good way?"

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!" Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs, Yusaku managing up a cliff where he drew in a lung full of breath. "I FREAKIN' TOLD YOU IDIOTS IT WAS GONNA BE A BAD IDEA!"

"Well, why don't we just jump?" Ruby questioned

"DON'T YOU DARE JUMP ROSE!"

"What are you? Insane?!" She is met with silence; Ruby has already disappeared. With Yusaku watching the a small red and black dot falling. "Of all the stupid…"

" Oh, you insufferable little red-!"

Down on the ground in the Abandoned Temple, Blake Belladonna is still staring skyward and pointing for Yang Xiao Long to look up, the Blond brawler jolted upon hearing something getting closer to them.

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?"

"Heads uuuuuuuup!"

"SOMEONE CATCH THAT IDIOT!" A second voice yelled, Blake looked up finding Ruby first, then over to find Yusaku running towards them,

Just as Ruby's about to hit the ground panicking, Jaune Arc comes flying through the air and crashes into Ruby, knocking her off course and sending them both into a tree to the left of where Blake and Yang are standing. Ruby is dazed by the rough landing.

A groan escaped Ruby as the dizziness began to pass her. "Oohhhh... What was that?" She moaned

"Eh-hem!" Ruby looks up to see Jaune hanging upside-down in a tree branch above her, "Hey, Ruby..." He chuckled lightly

"Oh, Hey Yu!" Yang grinned.

"I thought we agreed no nicknames.' He groaned

Then came the real question on Yang and Blake's mind. "Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

"I..." yang began but before she can continue, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" Nora rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened, "Awwww... It's broken." she dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as Ren comes up behind her,

Ren panting and leaning on the monster finally broke his silence, "Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." But after he got no reply he looks up again and notices by the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be that Nora has run off again, and looks around frantically.

Now in the Temple, Nora was staring at a golden rook relic, "Oooohh..." She hummed and suddenly grabs it, an animation of stars and her hammer symbol playing in the pink background as she dances and sings with the chess piece, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"NORA "

Nora stops dancing with the rook on her head, then salutes, dropping the relic into her hand, "Coming, Ren!"

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

"Never mind that…anyone else noticed the cartoony animated stars and her hammer symbol…How the hell did she even change her surroundings into pink!?" Yusaku began to question his own sanity at this point.

"I..." Yang is interrupted once more as a screech is heard from their right, and Pyrrha Nikos comes onto the scene as the Death Stalker uproots entire trees in its chase after her. Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running.

"Jaune!"

"Pyrrha!

Ruby standing up, looking at the monster below, "Whoa!" She starts running off of the branch and landing in a roll

"Ruby!" Jaune whined

But as Ruby got back up Yang called out her sister. "Ruby!"

Ruby with excitement soon crying out "Yang!" she raises her arms as if to give her sister a hug,

"Nora!" comes between the two and knocking them off-balance in surprise

The scorpion Grimm continues to follow Pyrrha as she runs.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake seemed to have a lot of questions today…

"Goddammit…I'm gonna lose my sanity in this place…" Yusaku groaned pinching the bridge of his nose

Yang getting angrier until she growls and erupts in a small burst of fire, eyes flashing red "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

The tick-tock of a clock counts down the two seconds of Yang cooling down, Ren running over to a ditzy Nora, and Blake, Yusaku, and Ruby looking up.

"Umm... Yang?" Ruby tugs on her sister's sleeve and points Up above, Weiss is revealed to be hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!"

"I said "jump"!"

Yusaku just slapped his forehead in response. "Who in the hell, in their right damn mind jumps off a giant freakin' Nevermore?"

"She's gonna fall." Blake said

"She'll be fine." Ruby reassured

"She's falling." Ren replied.

"Huh…Ice Queen is gaining some speed." Yusaku whistled, sheathing Nameless and shoving his hands into his pant pockets.

Jaune, finally out of the tree, began panting until he looks up and grins at the sight of Weiss falling through the air, giving him the opportunity to jump off the branch with arms outstretched and catch her in a slowed-down moment.

"Just... dropping in?" He said flashing a shining, toothy smile. Weiss is speechless…and Jaune realizes why when they both look down.

"Oh, God." Jaune gulped, they hang on to each other wide-eyed as their moment of suspension ends, their weapons flying behind them. "Oh, noooooooo- Oomph!"

Jaune face's was firmly and intimately introduced into the dirt, limbs splayed out, but serves as the perfect landing spot for Weiss as she falls into a seated position on his body.

"My hero." Weiss said sarcastically

"My back..."

The Death Stalker is still hunting Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the heroes. "Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said with false enthusiasm

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby sounds a battle cry and rushes towards the Grimm.

Yusaku sighed soon reaching for Nameless only for his ears to catch something deep within the forest, something was agitating the Grimm, his eyes widen and blood ran cold as realization struck, "Ruby, Wait!" He shouted

Ruby, still screaming, fires Crescent Rose and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, the Grimm swipes Ruby away and she is knocked back.

Getting up slowly, Ruby reassured the group. "D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now goes after her.

"Ruby!" Yang screamed running forward,

Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points that catch on Ruby's cape and prevent Yang from reaching her.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yusaku shouted running after Yang,

"I'm trying!" Ruby cried while struggling with her crimson cloak. The Death Stalker approaches, raising its golden stinger above a scared Ruby and heading down on the helpless girl.

Yusaku's eyes widen in horror as bloody, gruesome images flashed before him, his body suddenly freezing up, his breathing becoming erratic, soon hyperventilating from trauma long past…but he was soon snapped out of it. As a mass chunk of the ground was suddenly thrown at Ruby, a two pronged strike,

Yang reached out in vein screaming with worry. "Ruby!"

A white and Black blur races past Yang and reaches the stinger just as it's about to pierce her, everything falling silent

"You are so childish!"

Ruby opens her eyes to the sight of the stinger encased in ice and the sound of heavy objects crashing and uprooting trees. Ruby lowers her arms from their futile position over her head as she stares at her saviors

"Weiss...? Yusaku?"

Weiss continued to berate Ruby as she removes Myrtenaster from the ice, Yusaku remaining silent, "And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. All three of us," She said looking at Yusaku for emphasis, "So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby whined

"You're fine."

Ruby breathes a sigh of relief, then closes her eyes and clasps her hands as she gratefully whispers "Normal knees..." she stares at the Death Stalker as it struggles to escape with its tail trapped in the ice, "Whoa!" then soon looked over to find the chunk of ground left as nothing but pebbles

Then finally came the helping hand offered to her, she traced it back to Yusaku, the young huntress took his hand. "Thank you…"

Yusaku pulled her up then took his hand back, slipping it into his pant pocket. "Don't make your sister worry like that, alright kid?"

Yang rushes up to Ruby and gives her a hug, which Ruby grunts at upon receiving.

"So happy you're okay!" the two stare at each other for a moment, then look up at the Nevermore still flying overhead and cawing, the Death Stalker screeching as it attempts to free itself, and the source of the chunk of ground making it's appearance, a large Grimm that was on all fours with two extra pairs of bone clad arms sprouting from it's back, the larger beastly Grimm released a powerful, roaring howl that shook the forest.

"Wh-what is that!? What are we gonna do? We got three Grimm on us now!" Jaune yelped

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss replied looking over to the artifacts,

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs." Much to Blake, Ruby and Yang surprise, Yusaku agreed and supported Weiss' words, giving the heiress a small nod. "We don't need to fight them…Hopefully."

"Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!"

Ruby goes over and grabs a gold knight, Identical to the one Yang picked out, and Jaune takes hold of a gold rook, similar to Nora and Ren's piece, smiling at each other. The Death Stalker continues to fight its bonds, cracking the ice a little in the process. All before the Third Grimm began to run towards the Death Stalker's aid.

"Time we left!" Ren spoke up,

"Right." Ruby waves to the others, "Let's go!" She goes forward with everyone following except for a smiling Yang, Yusaku and Blake as the latter approaches her partner.

"What is it?" Blake questioned

Yang staring proudly at Ruby as she leaps on a boulder and motions the group onward, "Nothing..." She moves on as Blake smiles in realization and leaves as well, with Yusaku glaring back to find a blade extending from the third Grimm's palm.

"Tch…It just had to be a Marduk."

The group is heading out of the forest and into another abandoned series of structures as the Nevermore follows them from the air. They spread out when it passes above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies as it perches on a high column and caws.

"Well, that's great!" Yang snarled with annoyance and frustration,

Jaune looks behind at the Death Stalker and Marduk bursting onto the scene.

"Ah, man, run!" The group emerges from their hiding spots, causing the Nevermore to rise up into the air,

"Nora, distract it!" Nora obliges, running out from her block and jumping through the feather projectiles before reaching behind her and launching several heart-topped shells from her grenade launcher, bursting into pink electricity when they hit the Nevermore and causing it to retreat. She is unaware of the Death Stalker rushing up behind her until Blake, and Ren perform a cross-slash with a final downward strike with their Gambol Shroud and StormFlower against its shell. Weiss lands next to Nora so she can create a jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety while Blake and Ren are now being chased.

"At the same time Yusaku managed to gain the attention of Marduk, throwing a decent sized rock at the Grimm's head,

"Go, go!" Pyrrha then stops running beside Jaune and gets out Miló, firing red shots alongside Ren's green blasts for a second until the Death Stalker reaches them and tries to swipe, prompting the group to run again,

The eight race over the ancient stone bridge, not noticing Yusaku's sudden disappearance, nor the Nevermore closing in on them until it uses its giant wings to shatter the path right in the middle, forcing Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Jaune closer to the central collection of columns and leaving Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha on the other side with the Death Stalker. Ruby fires at the retreating Nevermore while Blake is beaten back by the scorpion.

Jaune coming to the edge of the break in the bridge, "Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!"

Nora running up beside him, soon stops "Let's do this!"

Jaune gulped then looks down at the misty abyss "Yeah, but, uh... I can't make that jump." Nora smiles diabolically at him, laughing as she knocks him back, turns her weapon to its full-length hammer form, and jumps to the edge of the bridge.

Jaune seeing what she's about to do "Oh, wait!" too late, she slams the hammer into the bridge and throws Jaune to the other side, yelling: "No, no, no!"

Nora places one foot on the hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of bridge, launching her to slam its face right in the center of the Death Stalker's skull. She fires it just as the stinger comes down to get her, and blasts back again to avoid its reach, accidentally knocking into Blake and making her fall from the edge. Blake sees the Nevermore above her and launches her whip so the gun's blade sinks into the edge of the bridge, circling around and leaping onto the aerial Grimm's back. She dashes all over its body, slashing the entire time, before jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby, then going over to Yang and Weiss.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake declared

Yang readying her Ember Celica, "Then let's hit it with everything we got!"

The Nevermore approaching, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Yang set their weapons to fire a barrage of blasts at the bird, which it either dodges or takes harmlessly until it crashes through the columns and platform. The girls leap from one section of falling stone to the next until they reach the higher bridge on top, just below the cliffs.

"None of this is working!" Weiss growled

Ruby watching Blake whip over to another section of the area and Yang firing round after flaming round at the Grimm, soon said "I have a plan! Cover me!" she blasts away as Weiss raises her blade and heads into the fray

Down below, the Death Stalker is still battling Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha.

"We gotta move!" Jaune called out as they all moved in

The Death Stalker aims a claw at Pyrrha, but she deflects it with her Akoúo shield and slashes it with her blade. The scorpion recoils and swipes at her with its other claw, but Jaune is there to deflect it with his shield, knocking it back so Pyrrha can leap over and attack its face. Ren runs up firing and gets on the stinger when it tries to hit him, shooting at the base between it and the tail while Nora fires more grenades at the attacking claws. Pyrrha hurls her javelin straight into one of the monster's ten eyes, making it throw Ren to the side.

"Ren!" Nora called out, Ren hits the side of a stone block hard and falls to the ground, not getting back up. Jaune, though, manages to stand and notice the stinger is hanging limply.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted

"Done!" She raises the shield and hurls it like a discus, slicing the stinger off and causing it to fall into the Death Stalker's head as Pyrrha retrieves her rebounding shield

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune called out orchestrating the battle.

"Heads up!" She jumps on Akoúo, Pyrrha leaps as Nora aims her blast down to give herself a maximum lift, and she smiles the entire way up before twirling down until her hammer slams its head into the stinger, driving the point through the Death Stalker's head and crushing the bridge beneath it,

Jaune and Pyrrha bound over the monster to the land behind it, and Nora fires up and away behind them as the monster falls to its doom. Jaune hits the ground on his back, Nora lands on her bottom, Pyrrha manages a crouched pose, and Ren simply walks over to them, panting and groaning until he just collapses. The other three get up and watch as the Nevermore is peppered with firepower.

Yang is still burning through her ammo on the beast, landing a blow at its face and causing it to head right towards her, but she leaps for its open maw and forces the beak wide as she attacks.

Yang screaming and firing a round with each syllable "I! Hope! You're! Hung-! ...-gry!" She looks behind her and jumps back from its mouth onto a ruin, causing the creature to crash into the cliffs,

Despite Yang's attempts, the Nevermore recovers quickly, and Yang smiles as she spots Ruby and Blake on the broken columns with Weiss rushing to the battle. Yang passes her while the Nevermore starts to fly back up, but Weiss hops over to the ruin it's lifting off of and freezes the tip of its feathery tail to the ground, leaving it stuck in the same spot despite its flapping. Weiss back-flips into a snowflake-circle jump and lands on the other side, running to the group.

Blake fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, and the two tighten it between the columns so Ruby can jump on the center with Crescent Rose and bend it back into Weiss' black sigil, right next to the caster.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss spoke up.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby questioned

"Hmm! Can I!" Weiss spoke with great confidence,

A comical second passes.

"Can't?"

"Of course I can!"

Ruby looks forward and pumps Crescent Rose as Weiss turns the circle from black to red and releases Ruby at such a speed that the ground behind her launch cracks, rose petals flying from her ascent. With each new shot, she gets closer and closer to the trapped Grimm until her scythe catches the Nevermore's neck in its blade and causes them both to fall to the cliff wall. Weiss raises her sword and creates a series of white circles up the wall, which Ruby dashes through by firing the entire way up.

Yang, Blake, and an exhausted Weiss watch her climb up with the bird in her grasp until, both warrior and monster crying out, Ruby reaches the top of the cliff, circles up, fires one last shot, and rends the Nevermore's head from its shoulders in a shower of petals.

She lands beside the severed head as the body of the giant Nevermore falls lifeless to the ruins and crevice below while the girls and, farther away, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren watch in amazement.

"Wow..."

Ruby, her cape and petals flowing with the wind, looks down to her friends as they peer up.

Yang: Well... That was a thing!

Ruby continues to smile as the faint sounds of a combat echoed, her silver eyes scanning her friends…but soon realized. "YUSAKU!?"

Yang's face went pale, she and the rest of her group hurried to the broken bridge, one by one making it over and back over to Jaune.

"That was amaz-" Jaune began only for Ruby to suddenly become a red blur leaving a trail of rose petals behind.

"Where's Yusaku!?" Yang questioned.

"Oh no…"

"Ha!" Yusaku grunted unleashing four clean strikes against the larger Grimm, four strikes that were easily blocked by its two extra appendages, it then rushed him, attempting to bite into his body, but Yusaku managed to side step kicking forward and thrusting Nameless into the Grimm's side before ripping it out.

Marduk roared out in pain, its tail erupting losing its fur and becoming bony, it swung at Yusaku who in turn used Nameless to block the strike, but still more then enough to throw him off to the side a good distance.

"Dammit…I thought the rest of your kind died off already, guess you're a persistent one!" Yusaku snarled slashing at the Grimm once again, The Marduk roared out tackling Yusaku back, the dark red lines on it's body beginning to glow before the appendages on its back erupted taking the form of bladed, red and black wings, the massive wolf like Grimm sprang forward striking Yusaku once again, the young man blocked the coming blades only to be swatted aside by its gauntlet clad paw,

"Course…course…ya…had to…evolve…damn Marduk…" He growled glaring at the Grimm, it's white armor beginning to grow and extend, it's own body growing larger and larger…

"YUSAKU!" Ruby screamed, her eyes widening at the sight of his battered state, Nameless' blade having been cracked and chipped during the battle.

The young man jolted soon glancing back, his onyx eyes widening. "Why…WHY ARE YOU HERE!? LEAVE NOW!" He commanded, the Marduk suddenly howled, galloping towards Yusaku, the young man readied his damaged weapon only to be flung off to the side, the young man's back soon impacting a stone pillar that forced the air out of his lungs and threw his body into shock.

"G-get…out…of here…now…" Yusaku growled then grabbed a Burn Crystal from his pouch and pressing the red gem into Nameless Blade, He forced himself to his feet and burst forward striking the Grimm multiple times, but nothing affected it only gaining it's aggression.

The Marduk swung it's heavily armored paw at Yusaku, a strike the young man dodged and countered, his blade's cracks growing larger and deeper, until one final strike completely shattered the dull grey blade. The Marduk's tail soon struck the young man launching him into the air.

"We gotta help him!" Weiss cried out.

"Already on it!" Yang growled angrily, slamming her fists together, her lilac eyes erupting with a crimson glow of their own, her brilliant yellow hair igniting like a blazing wild fire. Only for the much larger Grimm to rush them

"Look out!" Jaune shouted, Yusaku however was quick to force himself up to his feet, he sheathed Nameless broken remains a roar ripping itself from his throat as black and red flames ignited from his shoulder forming his claws

Yusaku growled trying to hold back the Marduk's gauntlet with his claw, Ruby gasped in shock as blood began to squirt out from the deep gashes in his arm. "It's…Fine…I'll be…all right…" Yusaku's strained voice escaped his lips, Ruby's eyes widen in horror.

"Get out….Run! RUN AWAY NOW!"

Ruby shook her head soon standing up. "I'm not! I'm not leaving you alone, Not if you're going to die! I…I don't want to lose anyone ever again!" She exclaimed, Yusaku's eyes shot wide, he glanced back at Ruby finding determined silver eyes looking back, then, in that moment, he found himself going back…back to Two years ago, during his time with those seven…a young girl with short sandy brown hair and her own brilliant silver eyes…

Yusaku bit down, his eyes sharpening. "I'll make it out…No matter the cost!" He declared soon dodging off to the side and driving his fist into the Grimm's snout, a powerful punch that launched the Grimm back a short distance, Yusaku then took Nameless holding it with his clawed arm.

"I…really didn't want to use this…I wanted to leave it in the past…but…it looks like I can't..." He said softly, soon opening clear, unwavering onyx eyes. "Nameless, remove all Inhibitors cast aside the shell placed on you, and reveal your true form, and my true nature." Yusaku spoke softly, his broken weapon soon giving off a brilliant glow,

Yusaku held the weapon in front of him as the flame claws he created faded with all of his flames collecting into his broken weapon, those same, murky black and red flames purifying turning into brilliant crimson, gold and orange flames, soon he swung his arm to the side, for a brief moment black embers flowed off his tattered jacket only to be soon extinguished, the flames around Nameless soon extinguishing as well, revealing a black and purple long blade.

The young man soon got into a firm lowered stance, he brought Nameless up with his left hand tracing the flat of the longer sword, he began to aim down the flat of the blade, aligning his blade with scurrying Grimm…

"One strike…that's all I need…" He said to himself, he soon let out a calming breath, Nameless was soon wreathed in brilliant flames as the Marduk sprung up and charged him, Yusaku's eyes narrowed a faint glimmer reflecting in otherwise, empty black voids, once the Grimm was in distances, a wall of Ice trapped it in place.

"NOW YOU DOLT!" Weiss screamed, Yusaku nodded giving his thanks before releasing one final roar whilst thrusting Nameless forward and through the Grimm's forehead. "Now burn…" He growled, a command that came into effect as flames erupted from every open cut on the Grimm's body, all before it erupted into ashes…

"Holy…He…really finished it with one hit…" Yang gulped, Yusaku swung Nameless off to the sides before sheathing the blade on his hip…

Clapping soon echoed through the auditorium "Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." the screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continues, "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" Ozpin announced

The audience gives one more wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Ozpin announced. Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug. "Led by... Jaune Arc!"

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune was like a fish in water at this point

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin nodded with a pat on the shoulder, A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her "fine leader" is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long, and Yusaku Kurogane," He motions over the five as they stand before him, "The five of you retrieved the white knight pieces. A rarity as a Five Man team, From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBYY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock all while Yang goes over to hug her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang cheered happily, Ruby looked at her team, her silver eyes shifting over to the proud expression on Yang, the surprised look from Weiss, the expecting look from Blake, then the usual neutral expression Yusaku usual has, and then, he gave a small, respecting smile. Ruby soon smiled back at the young man.

Amid the last round of cheers, Ozpin smiled over to Glynda soon saying. "It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year."

Yusaku's smile was soon erased as Yang began to tease and poke fun at the swordsman, he cursed slight, looking away with his cheeks holding a tint of red, his dull onyx eyes soon looking up to the setting sun, "One hell of a year…" Yusaku spoke softly…

... before going into the night and seeing the moon through a window, providing a view to the outside for a shadowy room filled with shelves and a desk in the back, where Roman Torchwick is getting a call on his phone. The muffled conversation ends, and Roman angrily slams the phone down, sighing. He holds a cigar to his mouth and puts his symbolized lighter to the end, just as a man in a gray mask and black hood comes with a trolley. Roman holds out a collection of Lien, which he places on the table and the man takes.

"Open it." He demanded

The masked man does so with a crowbar, revealing a large amount of Dust crystals of varying colors - orange, blue, white, red, green, cyan, gold, yellow, and more. Roman picks up a blue gem in his hand and looks at the loot.

"We're gonna need more men..."

**Authors Note- HOLY CRAP! That took a lot longer than I thought it would but after many rewrites, drafts and multiple concussions, I decided to leave this chapter as is, No Ace or Ophelia this time, we begin to see a somewhat friendly side of Yusaku, and introduce a Grimm called a Marduk, I've got everything planned out up until the end of the Vytal Festival, including exploring Yusaku's past, so for now I'll work with that then start planning for Post Beacon's Fall, So until next time everyone! Thank's for Reading!**


	5. Chapter 3

**RWBY Doesn't belong to me, All ownership is to Roosterteeth, **

'Leader? Me?' a young, Thirteen year old Yusaku questioned with uncertainty in his voice, he looked up at the taller man, a man with long, snow white hair, and dark, emotionless blue eyes. The man merely placed a hand atop of Yusaku's head.

'Of course, Your fitting of the title strong, fearless, and analytic, even without your semblance you can easily fell Hundreds, if not millions of Grimm on your own! You've fought those…Corrupted Huntsmen and slain them every time, the position is yours."

Yusaku's uncertainty faded away as he gave a toothy innocent smile as light filtered into the chamber revealing the bodies of guards who once protected the chamber all thrown about with the dull grey, Nameless clutched in Yusaku's right hand, blood lightly dripping from the tip of the blade.

"Yeah! I can do it, Master Isaac!" He smiled.

Chapter 3- Hardships of a leader.

Yusaku suddenly awoke letting out a small groan, his dark onyx eyes soon adjusting to the sun light that leaked into his room. He looked at palm of his right hand clenching it before letting a mild curse to escape his lips.

"Dammit…why did I have to remember that?" He muttered bitterly, his thoughts were soon cut as a loud whistle blared across the hall of the suite.

"Good morning, team RWBYY!" Ruby's voice filled the room.

'Of course…'

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss' outcry soon followed.

'Damn you Ozpin for throwing me with those two…' Yusaku soon forced himself out of his bed and walked to his school uniform soon getting ready for the day.

"Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business."

"What about Yusaku!? And what first order of business!?"

"I mean…we can't exactly bust into a young man's room, he needs his privacy." Yang smiled. "Plus! Decorating!" Yang soon added and lifting an unknown amount of items

"What?!"

Blake soon added with lifting her suit case "We still have to unpack." The suitcase then opens, spilling its contents all over the floor of Weiss' room. "Aaaand clean."

Weiss does not look enthusiastic, especially when Ruby knocks her back again with the blow of her whistle.

"Aaaalright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" And with a fist in the air exclaimed "Banzai!" with Blake and Yang doing the same at her sides "Banzai!" They turn at an angle as Weiss lays on the floor while Yusaku stepped into the door way holding a coffee mug in his hands and dressed in his uniform.

"…Well…You have fun." He muttered only to have his sleeve caught by the heiress. "I suffer, you suffer!" She hissed. Yusaku let out a long groan as Yang soon began to play happy and upbeat music.

"Dammit…it's a montage scene…" He muttered.

Yang placed a poster of six guys in various poses named "THE ACHIEVE MEN" in her room just above her bed while Weiss positions the painting of the Forever Fall forest to perfection and walks away. Blake is busy putting away her books on the shelves, picking up a copy of Ninjas of Love and widening her eyes as she warily looks around before putting it back. Ruby positions Crescent Rose at an exact angle against the curtains, in the common room, so she can perfectly slash a diagonal portion off. A quick zoom around the rooms and common room.

"That…was…rather painless." Yusaku muttered with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Objective: Complete!" Ruby chirped happily jumping in joy next to Yusaku. "Allllright! Our second order of business iiiiiiiis...!" The room spins until she lands on the couch and a book lands in her lap, "Classes..." She suddenly pulls out a pencil "Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9, we've got to be-"

Yusaku and Weiss jolted with the young man soon looking down at his watch and pointing at it, showing the time to the heiress

"What?! Did you say 9 o'clock?"

"Uuuum..."

"It's 8:55, you dunce!"

Weiss is the first rushing out of the room and down the hall, the members of RWBYY and JNPR peeking out from their doorways to look at her go.

Ruby stood flabbergasted until Yusaku followed after his teammate, Ruby soon exclaimed "To class!"

Ruby runs out, followed by Yang, and Blake.

"Class...?" Jaune gulped soon losing his balance and ends up toppling Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren on top of him. He manages to get out from under them and start dashing.

"We're gonna be late!"

In the courtyard, Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch watch the two teams hurry through the school. Glynda looks at her watch, and Ozpin simply sips his coffee. "Never expected Yusaku to pull a close call on the first day of school."

The sight of an axe-blunderbuss weapon pans down to the boards displaying various species of Grimm - King Taijitu, Death Stalker, Beowolf, Boarbatusk, Nevermore, Murdock and Ursa - behind an elderly teacher named Peter Port.

"Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

The members of RWBYY, seated on the front row, are in varying stages of interest; Blake and Yang are sitting up and paying attention, Weiss and Yusaku are taking notes, and Ruby has her head propped in her hand as she takes a quick nap until she is woken back up by Port's bad joke, which receives a cricket-filled silence as a result.

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." The man soon gives Yang a wink, which she groans uncomfortably at. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

At this moment a random Student in the back raises his fist "Ayyyy-yep!" stands like this for a moment as everyone looks at him strangely before sitting down, embarrassed

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..."

His words fade into the background and a series of "blah"s when Weiss notices Ruby is very focused on penciling the paper in front of her.

"...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..."

The speech evolves into more "blah"s as Ruby chuckles at her creation and shows it to her teammates: a ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him and "Professor Poop" written underneath. Ruby blows a quick raspberry. Blake and Yang laugh, Yusaku merely ignored it but Weiss looks annoyed.

"Ah-heh-hem!" He waits until he has their attention again "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" The teacher takes a bow as Weiss slowly gets more and more frustrated with Ruby's antics.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

Ruby is balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

Ruby has fallen asleep again in the first class of the year.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Ruby is not-so-subtly picking her nose, much to Weiss' building anger.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss still angry, she raises her hand, Yusaku let out a small huff knowing what was going to come next "I do, sir!"

"Well, then, let's find out!" he turns to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that traps it "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

Weiss Schnee, now back in her regular attire, readying her Myrtenaster at the growling creature in the cage barely seen as it's body was concealed by shadows. Her teammates cheer her on from their seats in the front row.

Yang threw her first into the air calling out "Goooo, Weiss!"

Blake on the other hand was waving a small flag saying "RWBY"."Fight well!"

Ruby Rose soon gushed "Yeah, represent Teeeeam RWBY!"

Weiss lowering her sword and looking over at her "leader" and shouted "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

Ruby looking sheepish muttered "Oh, um... Sorry..."

Yusaku's eyes narrowing slightly, soon folding his arms with his right hand resting on Nameless, which hung from his side.

"Allllright!" Port exclaimed next to the cage, pulling out Blowhard "Let the match... begin!"

The professor swings down and breaks the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing the Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charges at Weiss. She uses Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm stands a distance away from its enemy, studying her.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?"

"Hang in there, Weiss!"

Weiss is now speeding towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its skull until they meet and Myrtenaster is trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss is still hanging on to the hilt, and is tossed around as she struggles to get the rapier back.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!"

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!"

Weiss turns to glare at Ruby, only for the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster lands far away from its master, who is knocked back by the creature's tusks.

Yusaku's head lowered a little while he analyzed Weiss' style, 'You're losing focus Schnee…your letting that temper of yours get to you…'

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?"

Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk. Weiss rushes at her sword and slides to get it back in her hand.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

Weiss turning to Ruby then yelled "Stop telling me what to do!"

Ruby looks hurt at Weiss' rebuttal. Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launches itself at Weiss. It comes closer and closer, but Weiss activates one of her blue-white glyphs and blocks the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake glyph and turning it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" As Weiss stands up at attention from her exhausted position and Ruby continues to frown, "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Weiss glares and turns away, walking hurriedly to the exit past her teammates.

Jaune soon approached Yusaku then questioned "Sheesh, what's with her?"

"The same problem I used to have…" He replied, The remaining members of Team RWBY look at Yusaku with worried expressions, He let out a small breath. "I'll meet you back at the dorm…Don't wait up."

"Hmm... Now that didn't seem to go very well." Ozpin said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere

Ruby looking doubtful, even on the verge of tears "Professor…Did you make a mistake?"

Ozpin laughing slightly "That remains to be seen."

Weiss is still walking around the halls until she comes across a balcony with a view of the sunset over Beacon Academy's rooftops.

"Gotta admit, Ice queen, you managed to impress me." Weiss soon jolted finding Yusaku walking over to her and joining her in watching the view.

"R-Really?" Weiss questioned with her pale face gaining a rosy dusting across her cheeks.

The young man gave a nod resting his left on the hilt of Nameless. "Your moves are faster, you're also good at improvising without a weapon, obviously well trained."

"So…do you think I would make a better leader then Ruby?" Weiss questioned with a small sheepish smile across her lips, realizing this was her first 'Normal' conversation with Yusaku,

"Probably not." He said rather bluntly shattering Weiss' initial 'He's really a great guy after all' impression

"What do you mean?" Ruby questioned

"I mean, it's only been one day. Ruby... I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." Leans in so he can look more directly at Ruby "Do you?"

Weiss now angry at the taller swordsmen "Excuse me?!" she snapped her hands finding their way to her hips.

"I haven't known Ozpin for long, but I can tell he has his reasons for his choices."

"So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am!?" Weiss hissed.

"With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude."

She was seething now "How dare you!"

"See what I mean, All I see right now is a girl who's gotten everything she's wanted in life."

Weiss crossing her arms, looking defiant "That's not even remotely true!" She soon caught Yusaku's sharp gaze and reluctantly relents. "Well... not entirely true."

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?"

Ruby looks thoughtful with Ozpin's words, then smiles at him.

"Sure, you didn't become leader. Do you really believe that acting out like a child would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?" As Weiss finally calms down and looks at him again "Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and don't worry about being the best leader, but the best person you can be. Protect not just innocent people, but also your comrades…believe me…They can disappear just as quickly as they appeared." Yusaku said giving her a small smile, a surprise for the heiress, but nonetheless she returned the smile.

Ozpin turning back on Ruby, still talking to her "You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it."

Ruby, with a last look of consideration, turns and walks away. She comes to the balcony where Yusaku and Weiss seemed to be talking, with the heiress smiling happily at the young man, who mere scoffed waving offer her words. Ruby smiled at her two partners soon leaving the two.

"Ah Dammit," Yusaku muttered noticing the time.

"What's wrong? Weiss asked.

"I have to go meet with Ozpin today, You go on ahead, I'll catch up later." He replied before leaving the girl.

"Ah! Y-Yusaku wait!" Weiss called out catching his much larger hand.

"What is it?" He questioned, Weiss realized her actions quickly backing off her facing becoming bright red. "I-I…Um…You spoke...Like You were a leader..."

Yusaku remained silent merely scratching the back of his head before letting out a small breath. "Ozpin can wait...I was at one point, but...without getting into detail...I was to inexperienced...just like Ruby...unlike her...because of certain situations and events, we had to fight for our lives...one by one they died...one by one...I failed them...I couldn't save any of them...I think the reason Ozpin placed me on your team is to act as an advisor of some sorts...I've had real combat experience, not simulated or controlled for safety..." He spoke his dull onyx eyes falling to the ground before tracing over to the blade that rests on his hip.

"I've failed before, but all I can do is move forward, and make sure you don't do the same mistakes like I did...I was to hot headed, to prideful...we thought we were invincible...and because of that...we payed the price of our mistakes..."

The full moon shines over the green lights of Beacon, and in the room of Team RWBY, the door opens and Weiss' shadow is seen against the hall's light. Blake is fast asleep in the recliner, Yang is spread out on the couch and snoring, her right hand soon moving to scratch her belly, and when Weiss passes Ruby's room, she finds the occupant with her head resting on notes, a pencil in her hand, and open books all around her. Weiss, looking amazed at Ruby's determination, clears her throat and gently shakes the other girl awake, who takes a second to regain consciousness and start flailing in surprise.'

"Weiss! I-I was studying, and then I fell asleep! I'm sorry..." Weiss places a hand over Ruby's mouth and puts a finger to her own so Ruby understands the need for lowering her voice. Weiss looks near Ruby's pillow and spots an empty Beacon coffee mug.

Lowering her hand Weiss then asks "How do you take your coffee?"

"I... I don't..."

getting irritated Weiss hisses at her "Answer the question!"

"Uhh, cream and five sugars!"

Weiss sighs "Don't move." She ducks out of the room and soon comes back with the mug full of coffee and hands it off to the girl. "Here."

"Um... Thanks, Weiss."

Weiss smiles, then looks apologetic "Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader." Ruby smiles appreciatively "Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have!" They share a smile "Good luck studying!" Weiss then ducks out the room once again, only to come back and point at one of Ruby's papers "That's wrong, by the way."

"Hey Ruby?" Her voice this time coming from the doorway

"Uh-huh?"

"I've…always wanted to decorate a room as a kid."

Yusaku smiles having returned from his meeting with Ozpin mere moments ago, he turned to walk to his room only for his faint smile to fade replaced with a sharp scowled, and for a the familiar deadly, crimson glow to return to his eyes.

**Authors Note**

**Phew howdy y'all, been awhile huh? Greets aside, things happened and I had to write this chapter a few times, these next few chapter's will set up the relationships between Yusaku and the rest of RWBY, at the same time building up Yusaku's past all leading to a confrontation with a member of his past, until then, I hope everyone stays safe with everything going on in the world. See y'all in the next chapter!**


End file.
